


So may these two dear hearts one light emit

by sweetspice



Series: Lachla's Fire Emblem AU [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: Nazuna smiles, closing the last few inches between them and pulling Rei down by the front of his clothes to kiss him. He’s been together with Rei for long enough to know what he means and what he wants. It doesn’t take a genius to realise what someone is looking for by sneaking into your room during dinner-time when everyone else is busy.
Relationships: Nito Nazuna/Sakuma Rei
Series: Lachla's Fire Emblem AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526048
Kudos: 12





	So may these two dear hearts one light emit

Meetings are troublesome. Politics is troublesome. Sitting at a table for hours on end is troublesome. All three together is something Nazuna never liked to do, but somehow got roped into. He knows these are crucial, grew up while trained to handle them; with the war over, the countries had to rethink their relations now that they were free to work for themselves instead of chained to the hands of a single man. As a gesture of kindness, and a plea for forgiveness, the Herons were invited to the meeting, and who better to represent them than Nazuna himself, one of the key people in the war.

He understands it’s important for _him_ to be the one here, and knowing every person at the meeting is certainly helpful; he can do, talk, and persuade more than if it were the Heron king itself sitting there. Still, it drags on for _far_ too long. Keito is a thorough man, so maybe it’s to be expected that it’d be that way, but doesn’t change the fact that Nazuna wishes he were somewhere else after six hours of discussing politics. Nazuna tends to be a very composed person on the outside, so he made sure to not show his feelings

“Well then,” Keito says, right after Leo had finished talking about something having to do with exports and fares, which didn’t concern Nazuna at all, “that should be all for today. We’ll continue this tomorrow.” He organises the stack of papers in front of him, giving them to the assistant by his side.

_Finally_ , it’s over, and Nazuna is the next one to get up right after Keito. He bows to the rest of the room and says his farewell before leaving. He’s tired, and his plans for the night are a warm bath and a soft bed, where he can pretend he won’t have to sit at another several hours-long meeting. That means skipping dinner, but he could make up for it by eating a bigger breakfast— he had no desire to bother himself with food right now.

The baths dedicated to the nobles are thankfully empty when he arrives, and Nazuna is more than happy to have his alone time to unwind, properly grooming his wings since he doesn’t have to mind other people seeing them— he still isn’t that comfortable to just leave them out in front of anyone. When he’s done and drying himself before getting dressed, he sees that Keito had arranged a traditional sleeping attire for him. It’s a nice gesture, so Nazuna makes a note to thank him tomorrow.

It’s surprising how comfortable they are, and although Nazuna fumbled around a bit with how to properly put it on, it looks at least decent; not like many people would see him like that, anyway. The hallway is empty when he leaves, which is a rarity in any castle, but Keito somehow managed to build his relying on magic rather than guards; one wrong move and the mages watching are there before you can blink. There are a few guards stationed at key places for extra safety and quicker reaction, but not even close to the number you’d see at Rei’s palace.

Thinking of Rei has Nazuna wondering how he’s doing; he was at the meeting, of course, but they didn’t have time to actually talk to each other about anything other than politics during the meeting. And with how quickly Nazuna left, that gave them no time after it too. It’s a shame, really, and he thinks about asking Rei to take a walk with him tomorrow before the meeting, so they can have a proper conversation for the first time in months. For someone who once went years with no contact, Nazuna misses his loved ones way more often; _war does that to you_ , he guesses. You’re bound to want to see the ones you care for more often when your death is but a breath away, and even times of peace aren’t eternal. 

Nazuna is still lost in thought when he arrives at his room, sliding the door open, and being met with a sight he didn’t expect at all.

“Rei?”

His husband, looking cheerful as he sits on Nazuna’s bed, gets up before speaking. “Yes, my love?” he says, as if it’s only natural that he’s here. 

“Why are you in my room? Isn’t yours far from here?” Nazuna asks, but doesn’t sound at all displeased by Rei being there.

“Hm... Is it so weird for me to visit my husband’s room, when we haven’t seen each other in so long?” He comes closer until there are only a few inches between them.

The first thing Nazuna realises is that Rei used just a few months as ‘so long’, which means he too has been feeling the side-effects of war. So much happened in the decade they spent apart, and so much changed, Nazuna can tell their feelings are the same; of not wanting to miss any more moments, any more time, any more anything with each other. He smiles, closing the last few inches between them and pulling Rei down by the front of his clothes to kiss him.

...And that’s the second thing he notices. He’s been together with Rei for long enough to know what he means and what he wants. It doesn’t take a genius to realise what someone is looking for by sneaking into your room during dinner-time when everyone else is busy. Honestly, Nazuna doesn’t have that big of a sex drive, so it’s not like he’s that pent-up after leaving his lovers back home a few weeks ago. But he also wouldn’t let go of an opportunity like that with Rei; somehow, whenever he’s around, Nazuna always has this uncontrollable need to either cuddle until he can’t feel his arms, or throw him in bed so he can’t feel other parts of his body.

Tonight is definitely the latter case, his mood so perfectly matching Rei’s. Before Nazuna can even open his lips properly to give him a reply after the kiss, he feels Rei’s hands on the back of his thigh, just before getting lifted so his head can be on the same height as his husband’s without him having to bend down. A wise choice, and Nazuna is very glad he’s short and light in moments like this. The soft _oof_ of surprise he lets out at the sudden lifting makes him break their kiss, but Rei comes back even more ravenous, open-mouthed from the moment their lips touch. Nazuna would melt, if this wasn’t something that happened thousands of times in the millennia they’ve been married; instead, he reciprocates it, putting his arms around Rei’s neck to bring him as close as they can be, returning his kiss with just as much fervour.

Rei changes their position a bit to support Nazuna with only one hand, who has no time to wonder why he does it before he feels Rei’s hand slide under his clothes and up his thighs, just that feeling making him shudder. He can’t help a gasp when he feels that hand grab his ass, bare from his lack of underwear. It’s been a long time since he was the one in this position, so he’s more sensitive than usual. That doesn’t go unnoticed by Rei, who stops kissing him to mouth at his neck instead, gripping his ass tighter and pressing his bulge against him. The combination of all of those makes Nazuna moan, with nothing to stop the sound from leaving him.

“W-wait, Rei—” Nazuna starts, having difficulty talking while busy to not let out any more loud sounds, “the walls are too thin for—” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, Rei biting the curve of his neck just before he’s done, even though he actually stops moving his lower half.

“It’s okay, dear,” Rei says, and Nazuna doesn’t have the breath to deny it even though he wants to, “I put up a barrier right after you entered. No one can hear us.”

_Oh, okay_ , Nazuna thinks. He was so distracted by the sight of Rei on his bed he didn’t even notice magic being used around him. If that’s the case, he has no reason to hold back. Nazuna’s not normally noisy during sex, much less make-out sessions, but there’s just something about Rei, about him showing how much he appreciates all his sounds, that somehow makes Nazuna louder than he usually is. Rei goes back to grinding against him, and another moan is all the answer he gets. 

Nazuna fumbles a bit to get his hand between them, sliding under the opening of Rei’s clothes to grab his already half-hard cock, giving it a slow pump that makes Rei stop in the middle of giving a hickey to groan against Nazuna’s neck. He does it a few more times, until Rei’s breath is as ragged as his own. Thankfully, his hold on Nazuna is still steady.

Bending down enough just to get closer to Rei’s ear, Nazuna brushes the strands of his hair away before whispering. “We should move to the bed.”

He doesn’t need to ask twice, Rei tightening his grip to walk the few steps needed to get there. The beds in Keito’s country are much lower than they would be in Rei’s, so he’s more careful when dropping Nazuna on top of it, lest he hurt his husband in the process. He’s still between Nazuna’s legs now that they’re both on the bed, their position making it so Nazuna’s lower half is completely exposed. He doesn’t feel at all shy about it, only opening his legs wider to entice Rei further. 

Instead of kissing Nazuna again, Rei takes the time to unlace the already mostly open outfit, now getting access to his abdomen, making sure to appreciate it by dropping kisses all the way down to Nazuna’s hips, which he bites instead, hard enough to leave a mark but still careful to not draw blood. Unlike his brother, Rei never liked the taste of blood, which Nazuna always secretly found endearing. He has little time for thoughts of that now, though, not when his dick is painfully hard against his belly, a small pool of pre-cum already formed. Rei does not touch it, though, preferring to focus his attention on Nazuna’s thighs, which is almost a cruel move; Rei’s the only one that knows how sensitive they are, making Nazuna shudder just by sliding his hand across it.

They don’t have all night to keep their teasing, though, as much as Nazuna wishes they did. Getting up late tomorrow would just mean Keito himself would probably drag them out of bed, which doesn’t sound at all nice. Rei knows that as well, carefully pressing a finger against his hole, without enough force to actually enter. He only does that so Nazuna can get ready for it, before pressing inside. Nazuna’s _very_ glad Rei’s well versed in magic, and he has no idea how he learnt a spell to make his fingers wet without needing to bother with carrying a bottle of lube on himself. It came in handy many times, especially when their location of choice wasn’t the most convenient one.

Nazuna can just barely reminisce when Rei is being so thorough with him. Looking at his thigh, he can see it’s littered with hickeys and bite marks; it explains why he was moaning so loudly. When he catches Rei’s eyes, he smiles at him, which is enough for Nazuna to know what’s coming. A second finger slides inside of him, Rei shoving both up to the second knuckle before scissoring them, spreading him open. The sensation is so much that Nazuna’s whole body trembles, arching his back and gripping the sheets tighter. If it weren’t for the lack of white on his belly, he’d be sure it was an orgasm. Rei notices it as well, and somehow takes it as a message that he should do _more_.

Moving to kiss Nazuna’s other thigh, still markless, he only takes the time of a few marks before inserting another finger. Were it another person, Nazuna would tell them to hurry up already, but Rei is _big_ , and even if he didn’t know from experience how prepared he had to be, just looking at it right now would be enough. Rei’s dick, still exposed from when Nazuna pulled it out, a commanding sight now that he’s fully hard. Although Nazuna would never be as rude as to mention it to his other partners, it’s the biggest one he’s ever taken.

Rei must’ve noticed where he’s looking, because he bends closer to his head again to kiss the side of his face, mouth close to her ear. “What are you thinking about, dear?” He whispers.

“Mhmm,” Nazuna moans instead, trying to regain a bit of his control before replying. Rei hadn’t stopped his fingering at any point, going in and out of him at a fast pace, so obviously avoiding his prostate to keep Nazuna from coming. “You know— Ah- what it is.” he brings his arms around Rei’s neck again, keeping him in place, “Don’t m-make me beg for it..” That last sentence took everything in him to not moan again, hips now rocking back into Rei’s hand.

“I wouldn’t dare to.” Damn Rei for managing to keep himself so composed while Nazuna’s such a mess; he couldn’t wait for the time when Rei would match him to come.

The fingers inside him stop moving, and the emptiness after Rei pulls them out is almost uncomfortable, he’s only reassured by knowing he’d soon be filled again. Rei aligns himself with Nazuna’s entrance without needing to look, already having mastered it around the hundredth time mark, which happened so long ago Nazuna even lost count. He closes his eyes in preparation, and just the first push of the head of Rei’s cock — even slicker than his fingers were after being mixed with precum — has Nazuna digging his nails into his husband’s shoulder. It’s been so long since the last time they did it that Rei feels even bigger than usual. Rei knows that, as well, his pace as slow as it can be, all the while peppering kisses on Nazuna’s neck and face. He bottoms out after what feels like ages, giving Nazuna time to get used to it, which he’s very thankful for. Nazuna waits until his breathing is less ragged, pulling Rei’s face closer to him.

“It’s okay now, you can move.” He tells him, kissing Rei again so he could contain at least some of his moans when Rei moves again. He doesn’t rush things, making deep, slow thrusts with a purpose, now searching for the spot he’s been purposefully missing. Honestly, Nazuna feels so incredibly _full_ it’s not like he needs much more, moaning each time he feels Rei’s hips against his.

Nazuna’s in such a pleasure-induced high he doesn’t even notice when he cums, only realising it when he feels something sticky between their bellies and breaks their kiss to look down. It’s a shame that from this position, he can’t see much past Rei’s stomach, only wondering about how it must look. Rei catches on quickly, as he always does, considering he knows Nazuna more than Nazuna knows himself.

Rei lifts himself again, leaving Nazuna cold without his body heat against him, but he doesn’t complain. “Do you want to see, love?” He asks, but Nazuna doesn’t have to reply for him to continue. “Where we’re joined together.”

Nazuna’s dick twitches at the proposition, and he simply stares at Rei, red staring red, both clouded in pleasure. That’s all the answer he needs, Rei using both his hands to lift Nazuna’s hips from the bed. Nazuna’s glad he’s way more flexible than a regular human, which allows Rei to bend him further, until he can see Rei’s cock going in and out of him, watching him go as deep as he can, again and again, the position making it so he hits the spot he’s been searching before for the first time. Nazuna screams, and he’s pretty sure he’s drooling, but can’t care much about it when the only thing on his mind is Rei, Rei, _Rei._

His body feels like it’s burning, and not thinking about anything else means that he also doesn’t try to control any of his moans, growing louder the closer he gets to orgasm. Rei is clearly affected by it, repeating Nazuna’s name again and again against his skin— unable to keep his pace, mouthing at Nazuna’s thighs to keep his own sounds from getting out. It’s not long before his breathing is ragged, but he waits until the last moment to pull out, biting the inside of Nazuna’s thigh as he paints his husband’s stomach in white, rubbing the base of his cock against Nazuna’s hole until every last bit of cum has spilt from him.

The sight is something to behold. Rei, sweaty and gorgeous above him, his cock still hard as he comes down from ecstasy. The thought of how something so big was inside of him mere moments ago is what makes it for Nazuna, his second orgasm hitting much harder than the first. His whole body shivers, Rei’s name falling from his mouth repeatedly like a prayer. A prayer that works almost too well, Rei’s hands closing around his sensitive cock as he bends down to join their lips once again, kissing and pumping him until every last drop has left his body.

It’s only when he’s done, body no longer trembling, that Rei pulls away, lowering Nazuna’s hips so they’re touching the bed again, still kneeling between his thighs. One of Rei’s hands reaches for his face, caressing his cheek before brushing stray strands of hair away from his face.

“How are you feeling, my heart?” Rei asks. He looks at Nazuna like someone would look at a beautiful sunset, or a garden of the rarest flowers. Affection and love so clear and pure it gives Nazuna feelings he can’t even describe, a meaning for love that dictionaries have yet to find.

“Great,” he answers. Nazuna’s sure he looks at Rei the exact same way, a stare full of fondness that he couldn’t even describe. He lifts himself into a sitting position carefully, his legs still feeling like jelly, “Although a bit tired.”

“Yes, that’s to be expected, doing something like this after such a long day.” Rei smiles at him, tenderly kissing Nazuna’s forehead. “Can you walk?”

“No.” Nazuna says simply. After what they’ve done, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to walk for a few hours, at least.

Rei chuckles at that, although he probably already expected that answer. “I’ll be back soon, then.” He tells him, properly tying his clothes again before leaving the room.

Nazuna drops his head on the soft pillow with a quiet _thump_ , eyes heavy now that he can feel the fatigue from doing so much in a day. Truly, fighting battles in wars used to be easier than this. Nazuna laughs wearily to himself, allowing his eyelids to rest for a few seconds. _Only until Rei comes back_ , he tells himself.

Which ends up being a lie. When Nazuna wakes up again, it’s to the movement of Rei settling next to him in bed. His belly doesn’t feel sticky, which means he must’ve cleaned him earlier. Nazuna grumbles a bit, eyes barely open and unable to form proper words, stretching his arms to reach for Rei.

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Rei apologises, doing exactly what Nazuna wants, scooting closer and positioning his head comfortably on the pillow.

As soon as he’s done, Nazuna moves just enough to get up slightly, flopping again on Rei’s chest and promptly closing his eyes. “Hmm, ‘sh okay” Nazuna reassures him, so sleepy he can’t control his lisp. It doesn’t matter, right now. All that matters is that he can feel Rei’s warmth against him, and hear the calming sound of the thump of his husband’s heart. Nazuna falls asleep again to a comfortable, dreamless sleep, comforted by the thought that when morning comes, he’ll be in the arms of the one who shares his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> ReiNazu made me so emotional I wrote two fics in less than 3 days, which is a record for me. I hope this fic made them feel as dear to you as they are to me.  
> The title comes from the poem "Wedding Hymn" by Sidney Lanier. It's a really pretty poem, so I'd recommend checking it out.  
> Thank you for reading, and if you'd like, feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
